An Alpha Attack
by Bayleygrace
Summary: My first fanfic. An attack by Alphas and hunters together leave Scott very wounded. will he make it through the night?
1. Chapter 1

**My first shot at a fanfic, so be gentle.**

I own nothing.

_**AN ALPHA ATTACK **_

_**Chapter One**_

_He was slipping in and out of conciseness. Every part of his body felt like it was on fire. He could barely see. It was like he was in a tunnel and his vision was spotted. He could barely make out the words he was hearing but he could tell they were Derek's. _

"SCOTT! I'm telling you right now, you can't fall asleep. If you sleep, your wounds will not heal as quickly and you'll bleed to death." said Derek.

"Oh my god Derek. There's so much blood." Said Stiles.

"Shut up Stiles. Scott, stay with me."

_While Scott could hear (just barely) what Derek was saying, it was so hard not to give in to his exhaustion. He hurt so bad he wanted to die. The last thing he remembers was Deucalion saying he was much too powerful to live. He couldn't put up much of a struggle against Deucalion and a few hunters he convinced to team up with him because Scott was a "threat." He doesn't even remember Derek showing up let alone rescuing him. All he knows is the familiar and agonizing feeling of wolfsbane bullets and the claw marks of an alpha all over his body._

"All right Scott. We just have to get you to Deaton then you can sleep. But until then I need you to STAY WITH ME." He started using his alpha voice when he realized Scott was starting to pass out again. "Stiles, help me carry him to the jeep. We have to get him there A.S.A.P."

"Okay, I got him."

"Cradle his head. He's got enough injuries already. You still with me Scott?"

All he got was a whine in response.

"Good."

Derek got in the jeep and sped off towards the animal clinic.

"Careful Derek. Jesus!" Stiles yelled when Derek rounded a particularly sharp corner.

Scott hit his head on Stiles's thigh and let out a high pitched whine that sounded very wolfish and made Stiles want to cry.

"Hurry up Derek!"

"We're here." He quickly clambered out of the car to get Scott's limp body out of the back seat and hurry him inside.  
**Chapter 2**

**I still own nothing.**

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Deaton said.

"He howled as soon as he knew it was a trap. But it was cut short by a wolfsbane bullet to his lung. That's how I knew I had to get there. But when I did, he already was covered in claw marks with 3 bullets-one in his lung, one in his leg, and one in his lower back."

"Okay. Scott are you still awake?"

No response.

"We have to do this quickly. Derek, grab the Velcro straps from in the top drawer. We're going to have to strap him down."

Stiles's eyes widened. They got Scott laid down on the table and strapped.

"Derek, comfort him. Betas always seek comfort from their alphas."

Deaton shoved the antidote into the first bullet wound. Scott howled in pain and trashed and his bindings as Derek tried to calm him down and Stiles was in the corner on the verge of tears. The second and third bullet wounds also caused bloodcurdling screams and high pitched whines. Deaton then covered up the scratches and bruises with band aids and told Derek they could take him home.

"The only thing I worry about is where the bullet pierced his lung. Its not healing right and it might make his breathing difficult."

"We'll monitor it. Thank you." Replied Derek.

Derek picked Scott up off the table and was surprised when Scott's arms latched on around his neck and stuck his nose in the crook. Scott was barely conscious the whole way home aside from the occasional groan or whine. When they made it to Scott's place, Derek laid him down on the bed, only to be startled by the fact Scott wouldn't let go. So he climbed in next to him, since it was either Stiles or Derek and Stiles would toss and turn too much. Stiles found a place on the chair next to Scott's bed and quickly fell asleep. Derek fell asleep too with his hand resting on Scott's upper back, only to be awoken what felt like minutes later only to find Scott wasn't breathing.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I still own nothing.

Panic flared up inside of Derek. How long had he been like this? His heartbeat was slow-too slow for Derek's liking. "SCOTT!" Derek flipped him over so he was facing him and was shaking his shoulders. His eyes opened sluggishly and he has wheezing.

"Derek? What's going on? What's wrong with him?" Stiles yelled.

"He's not breathing. I don't know what's wrong and he's not responding. We have to get him breathing again. His heart is slowing already."

"What do we do?"

Derek ignored him. "Scott. Answer me. I need you to be conscious and tell me what's wrong." He used his alpha voice so Scott wouldn't-couldn't- refuse.

Scott's eyes shot open and we started wheezing louder. He started clawing at the left side of his upper torso right at where his lung is. Derek pulled his shirt off to only gasp. Stiles started heaving in the crook of his elbow. There was a bullet wound-but it looked like Derek's arm when he was shot-times 10. Black veins completely covered his left torso. Scott heaved on last deafening wheeze before his eyes rolled back in his head and his breathing stopped.

"Stiles. Help me get him to the jeep. We need to take him to Deaton. Get him on the phone."

"Okay." Stiles quickly typed the number while Derek carried Scott's limp form to the jeep. After 4 rings, Deaton finally answered. "Doc!" Stiles shouted. "Scott's not breathing. Black veins are covering his entire left torso and the bullet wound is still there. We need you to meet us at the vet!" Deaton agreed and hung up. They finally arrived and Scott was in bad condition. They got him out of the jeep and into the vets onto a table. They strapped him down and Deaton checked him over. "It must be a different type of wolfsbane. Derek, can you identify it from the scent?"

"I can try." He inhaled a deep breath through his nose, only to sneeze at the smell. "It's Nordic Blue Monkshood. But enough of it I'm surprised he's not dead."

"Derek, you're going to have to comfort him again, for this will be severely painful.

Deaton lights the wolfsbane and gathers it in his hand. He shoves it in the wound and the reaction was immediate. Scott started howling and thrashing, and managed to get one of his arms free. He immediately latched on to Derek's hand with his own with bone crushing strength. He looked at Derek with such pain in his eyes that Derek wanted to yell at Deaton to stop. But he knew that he couldn't, so he just held Scotts hand tighter and whispered comforting words.

"Okay now we have to do it again, but this time it must be vaporized in order to heal his actual lung."

Derek saw the sheer terror on Scott's face. He must be remembering the terrible pain that Mrs. Argent put him through during the rave. He just murmured more comforting words so only Scott could hear him. Scott visibly relaxed, but only a little as Deaton strapped on the mask and flipped on the machine.


	3. Chapter 4

**AN ALPHA ATTACK**

** I own nothing.**

**This is the last chapter, but I will write more stories if you guys want me to.**

**Send me requests for stories in my PM**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

** CHAPTER 4**

The next few minutes were a blur. Every muscle in Scott's body seemed to be in constant motion as he was fighting against his bonds. His mouth never closed around the howls of pain. And it made it even worse that Deaton had strapped his hand back down so he no longer had the comfort of his alpha's touch. He looked at Derek with such pleading, hoping he would get the message. He did, and stepped forward and stroked Scott's forehead. Scott immediately slumped down, breathing heavily, while a single tear leaked down his cheek.

"Okay, that should be good. You should be fully healed, other than soreness from the thrashing." Deaton then unstrapped Scott and he immediately hugged Derek and Stiles, who were standing right next to the table he was laying on. A few more tears leaked down his cheeks before the world went black.

"_Hello Scott. Or should I say True Alpha? Yes, I know your little secret. And you know that kind of power doesn't come without a price." Deucalion swung his cane at Scott, who dodged it easily. Scott quickly shifted and let out a howl, hoping to alert Derek. His howl was cut short by a wolfsbane bullet to his lung. Despite the pain, he charged at Deucalion, managing to swipe his claws across his torso before being hit by another bullet to his leg. He let out a growl as Deucalion clawed him over and over, covering him in blood and scratches. His instincts kicked in, and he started running. He didn't get far as another wolfsbane bullet struck his back. He was only conscious long enough to hear Derek's roar and a few gunshots._

Scott's eyes flew open, and he was breathing heavily, very confused. He quickly stood up, hoping to get a glimpse at where he was, before the day before's events caught up with him and he suddenly got very dizzy. He would of fallen over if it weren't for someone's arms catching him. He then realized he was in his room, surrounded by the pack. Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica and Isaac, who caught him. Isaac laid him back down.

"You gave us quite a scare, Scotty." Said Stiles.

Everyone murmured or nodded in agreement.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." Said Scott.

"And you probably will for a day or two. You're going to need lots of rest, and being with the pack will help also." Derek said.

"I'm starving. And I need to hit the bathroom, like now." He tried to stand up again, only to nearly fall over again. Isaac caught him again, asking if he needed help in the bathroom. Scott nodded, but waved Stiles over instead. Stiles helped him in the bathroom, to shower and empty his bladder, which was not as awkward as it could've been, seeing as Stiles was his best friend since before he can remember. He hobbled back out, to be greeted by a plate of food from Isaac. He sat down on the bed and devoured the food, and laid back down. He was quickly joined by everyone piling in his bed, quickly falling asleep in the comfort of his pack, feeling better already.


End file.
